Huan's life changing field trip 1
by Camellia927
Summary: This is about Huan's first time life changing field trip with some old characters.


After the war against Kuvira, Huan made up a decision that he wanted to go for a solo trip to searched for his grandma (Toph) in the swamp. He left Zaofu during the day, said his goodbyes to his family. Before he took a step out of Zaofu's main entrance he gave a glimpsed towards his mum and told her he will be alright and will be coming back safely, he promised in his words and he is off to discovered his journey.

After a few hours on his journey, he approached the earth empire before entering the swamp, he met Wu on the streets at Ba Sing Se. He wasn't surprised when he saw him using _badgermoles_on the streets to bend the broken parts of the earth where Kuvira's army has lead the horrible destruction during the war when she was ruling the Earth Empire.

Wu was also surprised to see Huan on the journey on his own. He stopped by his side and let out a cheerful grin and greets him with a warmly welcome.

"Hi, Huan! Sup bro long time no see ya there! Where are ya heading to?", said Wu while he is still busy working with the badgermole.

No answers from Huan.

"Come on. Are you going to find some high quality metal that are other than the metals from Zaofu to bend a banana sculpture again that I heard from Bolin?", Wu chuckled.

Huan make an annoying face at Wu and yelled at him "How many times do I have to say that…THAT IS NOT A BANANA! IT IS A SCULPTURE THAT WAS INSPIRED BY THE HARMONIC CONVERGENCE AND THAT SCULPTURE SYMBOLIZED A NEW ERA!", then Huan stomps away with his anger and left Wu alone with his badgermole buddies.

After that ridicules incident he had with that silly 'prince', he came over a tea shop in Ba Sing Se that the signs said 'Iroh's tea shop' and there was also a small signboard said 'everyone do stop by and have a cup of hot jasmine tea, it will cool anything down'. So Huan did step into that tea shop, and he had a feeling that it was a good decision to do so.

He then slipped himself into a wooden chair near a coffee table , the shop was quite old, like it has been over a hundred years old that it has not been furnished. Then a waiter came over to him. At first he does not really recognized his gesture but another glimpse he does, it was Iroh II (Fire Lord Izumi's son). He was surprised to see him around this coffee shop that he was working and what a coincidence the shop has his name on it.

"Hi Huan, if I'm not mistaken are you Su Yin's son?", he asked in a very polite gesture.

"Yes, I am. Are you Iroh II?", he sounds a bit shy.

"Yeap bro! Why? I'm guessing you're wondering that I'm working in a coffee shop instead of dealing with those world bunnies stuff after what Kuvira has done?", he said and patted Huan's back and nearly gave him a chocked.

"Nah, I'm just curious why the tea shop has your name on it?", he lied.

"Oh that is a really long story. This tea shop was belong to my great great uncle in the old days and I was named after him.", he said

Suddenly there were some crashing sound from behind the counters where the teapots and teacups were placed. Then a sound came from behind the counters that Huan can nearly recognized it.

"I'm alright, no worries Iroh boy", that voiced was said from behind the counters and then a figure of an old man stands up from behind it.

Huan caught a glimpse of that old man and he was mid-stunned. Then he faced Iroh II and he mounted is that Fire Lord Zuko? Iroh than answered him with a nod.

Fire Lord Zuko then walked towards were the boys were positioned. Then, he looks at Huan.

"Your grandma does an affection on me with her strong elbow once in my gut, and that was surely painful", Zuko grins.

Huan bowed with his palm and fist together in front of Zuko and said "It is an honor to meet you Fire Lord Zuko".

"It is an honor to meet you too Huan BeiFong. Please, take your sit. So what brings you here to Ba Sing Se?", said Zuko.

"I'm now going on a solo journey for the search of my grandma at the swamp" he said and took a sip with his tea.

'Oh.' he raised his eyebrows a little higher and then he continued his words after a few seconds of silent. 'Can I ask you something Huan'? he asked.

"Sure, Fire Lord Zuko", Huan nods.

"Can I come along with you to the swamp?" he asked.

"Sure you can, it is an honor to go on a field trip with Fire Lord Zuko" he said.

Then they filled the room with some laughter.


End file.
